Interesting Situations
by kakura sagami
Summary: After being home schooled since she was young, Sakura didn’t know what life was in a normal high school. Her classmates are filthy rich but so is she. Her parents are famous but she isn’t. After all she’s their hidden princess.
1. New School

**A/N: Okay everyone!!!**

**This is the second story that I've posted here. i wrote this story first but I was too lazy to submit it. Anyway, I know that this plot has been way overused but please give it a chance.**

**Summary:**

**After being home schooled since she was young, Sakura didn't know what life was in a normal high school. Her classmates are filthy rich but so is she. Her parents are famous but she isn't. After all she's their hidden princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New School**

poke

"Urghh….."

poke

The girl pulled the blankets higher to cover her face hoping that whoever was disturbing her peaceful slumber would get the message and leave her alone.

Whoever it was didn't stop, her actions only caused that person to be more determined. She was poked again, but now with something harder.

poke

poke

poke

"Arghhh!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!" she sat up and faced the culprit.

When she saw who it was she snorted and fell back on the bed with her back facing the other person.

A sigh could be heard then…

poke

"GODDAMMIT!!!! STOP WAKING ME UP SO GODDAM EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!"

She stood up straight and faced the person again her hands curled up in fists. Her long pink locks framed her heart shaped face perfectly **(A/N: I sort of made it obvious who it was just now).** Her beautiful emerald eyes that usually held curiosity were narrowed. She only wore an oversized black shirt that reached her above her knees showing off her creamy legs.

She looked absolutely magnificent for a person who just woke up, it would have been a beautiful sight had it not been for the daggers her eyes were throwing at the poor soul.

The person in front of her smiled innocently at her.

"Good Morning, Sakura"

"What do you want, _Sai_?" she hissed eyeing the candle he held.

Seeing where her attention was, he threw the candle on the floor offhandedly.

"Those aren't free you know"

He glanced at the now broken candle on the floor and shrugged.

"You can buy a new one, it wasn't that expensive to begin with"

"You've been breaking my things piece by piece you little-"

"That can wait, right now you need to get up and go to your pretty little bathroom and take a bath."

"Wait, I'm still not- why?"

He motioned for the clock on the wall. She looked up and saw it was 7 o'clock, nothing wrong with that.

She raised an eyebrow.

He pointed at what he was wearing. Her eyes widened.

He was wearing a uniform. A school uniform to be exact. Oh crap.

Today was their first day in Konoha Academy.

"Crap crap crap…" she started running towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she shouted from the bathroom.

"I tried, you just slept like a log."

"Shut up! If it weren't for you I wouldn't sleep like a '_log_'" she started massaging her head. 'Damn, I'm not going to do be doing _that_ again for a while'

Sai just fixed his blood-red tie in front of the mirror not bothering to retaliate. He knew it was his fault but he wasn't just about to admit that to her.

He studied himself in the mirror; his raven locks looked smooth and silky like always. His wore a long-sleeved polo with black slacks.

He took his coat from the chair beside the mirror and put it on. It was simple yet classy, it had the school's crest on the left breast.

'Konoha Academy, huh?' Maybe it won't be so bad, after all he knew a few people there.

The door to the bathroom opened revealing Sakura only in a black towel which looked very familiar. He just watched her in the mirror since the door to the bathroom was facing each other.

She had a pissed look.

"What the hell happened to my towel?"

He turned to face her.

"That's my towel." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well yeah, Einstein. Since when did I like black?"

"Did anyone tell you that you're like a duck when you take a bath?"

"Yes, you told me hundreds of times before."

"So how can you come out clean when you've only been there for like…" he looked at his watch "Six minutes."

"Well some of us don't sleep in the bathroom."

"Whatever" he turned to the mirror again

"Honestly, sometimes I forget whose the girl here with the way you've been acting." She whispered to herself.

She went to her closet and took out her uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved blouse, a black skirt, a black coat and a ribbon the same color as his tie.

"Ahem"

"What?" he asked confused

"I know we're close and all but when a lady's about to change you're supposed to leave the room."

He stared at her.

"And staring is rude too."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What are you? my mother?"

"Sai if you don't leave now I'm gonna strip in front of you."

"Go on. It's not like I haven't seen you do it before."

She blused. "I'll count to three" he just scoffed.

"One"

She started to remove the towel showing her cleavage. He just stared.

"Two"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

"Three"

He ran outside the room just in time when the towel hit the floor. Sakura smirked, she had her underwear and brassiere underneath the towel so she wouldn't have to worry even if he didn't leave the room in time.

She suddenly blushed at what she was thinking about, last night she stripped in front of him as well.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She picked up the towel and covered herself before closing the door. She went to the bed where she laid her uniform on. She eyed the skirt with distaste. It was a bit too short for her liking. She would have to do something about that later, but right now she was going to be late.

After drying herself she slipped in her uniform and went in front of the mirror.

Not bad at all. The skirt may be short but it sure was pretty simple unlike some uniforms from other schools which were overly decorated. She left her long pink tresses and started brushing it, getting rid of the tangles. When she was convinced that it was silky smooth she put the brush down.

She looked at the clock on the wall and cursed. It was 7:30.

Damn, she would be late for her first day. Classes start at 8.

She rushed downstairs with some difficulty since the staircase was so long. She found Sai in the dining room eating breakfast. He looked up at her.

"Hurry up or else we're really going to be late."

"Yeah, how many times do you have to repeat that?"

She took her seat and started eating. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Now that they didn't have anything to talk about their minds went back to what happened last night. She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

He noticed this and put down his cup of tea.

"I'm sorry about last night." He looked away with a slight blush on his face.

If possible her face got even redder. She stood up and went out of the room.

'Fuck you Sai! You insensitive jerk!'

The maid at door greeted her and gave her a school bag. When she was about to go out her bag was taken from her hands. She looked up at the person who took it and saw Sai. His body was close to hers and she was getting uncomfortable, not because of the close contact, but because of the fact that she was looking_ up_ at him. She barely reached his shoulders. How pitiful, she was know 17, yet she still had the height of a fifteen year old.

He grabbed her arm while his other arm held their bags. This action made her wake up from her stupor. They went out and saw the limo waiting for them. When they got in he let go of her arm. They sat in another uncomfortable silence again.

"Hag, what happened last night must not happen again." He was not looking at her.

She looked at her hands on her lap. "Of course not!" how could she have done _that_ in front of him last night? She was a fucking lady for Christ's sake. She didn't learn manners and etiquette since she was young for nothing.

"Good"

"Stop talking like that! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have done what I did last night! You were the one who started it!"

"Whatever"

"Don't you dare brush it off like it's nothing you insensitive jerk!"

"Of course it isn't nothing to me. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have brought it last night. We're lucky no one heard us or else we're in deep trouble, so at least be grateful about that."

"I guess"

"What happened last night is strictly between us only, no one else is to find out."

She pulled her feet up on the car's leather seat for a more comfortable position. "It's not like I'm going to babble to mom and dad about what we did."

He sighed.

"Just don't bring wine to celebrate next time, it gives me a terrible headache in the morning."

"Sure" he grinned "Nice body by the way" he chuckled lightly.

She blushed at this but laughed along with him.

"Last night was our rebel's night, maybe we should put it in our holiday list to commemorate our wild night." She suggested.

"That might not be such a bad idea."

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Sai? What's that?" she asked pointing at the paper bag he was holding._

"_Just a little something to celebrate with, I still can't belive that Uncle Fuji let us go to K.A."_

"_It's about time that he accepts that we're teenagers, I mean come on I haven't even been to a party without him or my maids." She sighed remembering. _

_He took out a bottle of red wine and a couple of wine glasses. _

"_Are we old enough to drink?" _

"_No"_

"_Okay, come on, give me a glass." She always did like bending the rules._

"_Sure" he poured some wine on the glasses and handed her one._

_She finished it in one gulp._

"_Now I understand why dad really likes this."_

"_If we finish this bottle there's still another in the bag." He said pointing the bag._

"_Cool" _

_**A bottle and a half later:**_

"_Sai…I'm totally -hic- wasted."_

"_Why don't we do something fun?" he whispered on her ear. At least he was only slurring._

_They were currently on the couch on her room finishing their second bottle. Sakura looked drunk as hell while Sai, on first glance didn't look wasted at all but if you look closely you can see that he was having a hard time just pouring the wine._

_Sakura who wasn't "Like –hic- what?"_

"_What about if the person who can't finish their drink in one gulp…what do you think would make a decent punishment?_

"_What if –hic- the persons –hic- strips in front of the –hic- other?"_

"_Come on let's try."_

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe you really stripped." He said fighting of his laughter.

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, Sai? I only remember until I took my clothes off, I don't remember anything else after that…it's just blank." She said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of you."

She beamed at him.

"You didn't?"

"Just because I was drunk doesn't mean that you miraculously became beautiful, there are some limits to my tolerance." He said annoyed.

"I'll let that comment pass for now." She sighed. "God, I thought that I would get pregnant."

"Only an idiot will have sex with you."

She tried to punch his face but he blocked it easily.

"Getting violent aren't we?"

"Shut up!"

"M-miss, Young Master, w-we're here now." The driver announced shakily. god he wasn't getting paid enough for this. maybe he should go back to being her mother's driver, at least her mother was a little less violent. he did pity the Young Master, he was always on the receiving end of her wrath. Teenagers these days, he couldn't understand them one bit.

She kept on glaring at Sai even when the driver opened the door and they stepped out of the car. When she looked at the school the person she saw shocked her to her very core.

'Oh shit'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Any guesses on who the person was? I know that this chapter isn't long but please bear with me people. I'll promise to make the next one even longer. Review so that I can see if this story is worth continuing, if not I'll delete it. **

**Flames are welcome, we're having barbeque tonight!!!**


	2. Why am I here again?

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank my first 4 reviewers : ema'eru, XxArie ChanxX, shurikengrl and Ritsue-chan. To clarify some things, Sakura and Sai are not brothers and sisters here. They're having more a close friend's kind of relationship. Anyway, they've been close since they were kids since their parents are business associates. And about the sleeping together part, they always do that. It's also normal for them to accuse each other of taking advantage of one another, you'll see that in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Why am I here again?**

'_Oh sit'_

In front of them was a woman. A very busty woman. Long blond hair in two low ponytails, amber eyes, tattoo on the forehead…there's only one person who she knew who had this traits. Did she forget the sadistic smirk? Even the professional look she had didn't lessen her scary look, maybe it even added to the effect. Her blue skirt and blazers fitted her body. The top two buttons of her white blouse underneath the blazer were unbuttoned. The woman wasn't exactly scary, she was seductive looking, but Sakura won't be fooled a second time.

She was about to turn around and walk away when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice was amused but it still scared Sakura. She knew all too well how easy the woman's mood changes.

Turning around carefully she faced the woman. The tall woman started descending from the stairs. She looked up and saw Tsunade a foot away from her. Behind Tsunade was Shizune carrying a few folders in her arms.

"Is this how you greet your teacher?"

Sakura became flustered. She bowed low to show her respect.

"Good. At least we still maintain a point of _discipline_."

_Discipline my ass._

"Stand up straight." Sakura did so hesitantly.

Tsunade switched her attention to Sakura's companion, in other words, Sai. She looked him up and down **(A/N: Not the pervy way). **Finally she smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He gave Tsunade a fake smile. "It has." Tsunade's left eye twitched after seeing his smile. He only gave that kind of smile to people who are on his hit list. Looks like she still isn't forgiven for last time.

Tsunade returned his smile with a fake one as well. _Well two could play that game. _Sakura, who was oblivious to the silent declaration of war, started her blabbering.

"What are you doing here Miss Tsunade?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tsunade gave her a weird look. When she saw Sakura's genuine curiosity she sighed. "Hopeless." She muttered.

"Huh?"

Sai smirked. Sakura really was clueless.

"If you had been going out of that prison you call a home more often, you would know that I'm the principal here."

Hold up. Principal? As in the one in charge? The boss?

Great

What a fantastic way to start the school year.

"Let's go to my office. We'll further discuss this in my office."

Tsunade led them up the short flight of stairs and into the school. After a few turns the found themselves in a vast hallway. The walls were a cream color and the tiled floor reflected their bodies like a glossy mirror. Several glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the hallway. The only thing that could be heard was the clicking of Tsunade's and Shizune's heels.

There were several brown doors with gold letters on them. Chemistry II. Physics IV. Geometry III. Algebra I.

"As you guys probably guessed, these…" Shizune pointed toward the doors. "…are the classrooms. There are also several more in other floors."

"How many floors are there?" Sai asked.

"In this building there are 12 floors. The top 2 floors of this building are where the offices are. There are four more buildings on the grounds each having 10 floors. There are also gyms and cafeterias. This building is for the seniors. Each year has their own building, the fifth one is the club's building."

"I see. It's pretty big."

Taking a left turn they were faced with a big red oak door. Tsunade pulled out a remote from her pocket and pushed a button. The door automatically opened revealing the inside of an elevator.

Sakura frowned. Sai pulled her in even after seeing her hesitation. The door closed and they were left waiting for the elevator to arrive at the top floor.

"Express elevator. Never thought I'd be seeing this in a school." Sai commented.

"This isn't just an ordinary school. As you may already know this school is only for the elite, includes yourselves. This is the 'top dogs' school' as some students like to refer to, nothing but the best." Tsunade said, even though the content of what she said was to be considered arrogant, her tone was bored.

"I expect nothing less. After all, the tuition here for one student is enough to feed many people for more than a year."

Nobody made a comment, what he said was true after all. Just getting in the school was expensive. All the richest kids from across the country were gathered here. Some were even from other countries.

When they heard a soft 'ding' the doors parted revealing another hallway. This time though, the walls were a chocolate brown color and the floor wasn't tiled but instead it was carpeted. The lights had a softer glow giving the hallway a relaxing ambience. Across the hallway were 5 doors. The one farthest was what they assumed as the principal's. When they got nearer they were able to read a plaque outside the door that read: 'Principal'.

Tsunade opened her door and motioned for them to come in. The room had a different atmosphere compared outside. The walls were white and the two doors were black. The carpet was also black and the frames of the pictures that hung on the wall were black as well. The furniture's colors were all bright. The sofas were red, the coffee table was purple, the desks were yellow, the refrigerator was green and the clock on the wall was orange. But even though the colors were somewhat childish it was still obvious that this was an adult's room.

They looked around and spotted only one desk. Tsunade's real office was probably behind one of the two doors.

Tsunade told them to sit on the sofa. Sakura sat down on the red loveseat with Sai. Tsunade chose chose the seat in front of them.

Shizune made her way towards the desk and took out a folder. She came back to them and set it down on the coffee table.

"Okay, first of all, I would like to officially welcome both of you here in Konoha Academy." Tsunade said.

"Before Shizune hands out your schedules are there any questions?"

"Why did Dad send me _here_?" Sakura asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

Tsunade became confused. "I don't get what you're saying."

"Let me explain. This summer I _begged_Mom and Dad to send me to a normal school. They were hesitant at first but with much pleading, blackmailing and bribery, they agreed. Now, Dad specifically said that if I really want to go to a school, I'm supposed to attend K.A. not only that but he also convinced him…" she said pointing at Sai "…to attend here with me. Now what I don't understand is why _here_, because _you're _here. Not only that but you _own _this school."

"What's wrong with me owning the school?" Tsunade asked.

"What's wrong is that Dad didn't tell me. I'm sure he knew who owned this school. Why didn't he tell me? I get the feeling that he's planning something."

"Well this sucks." Sai said. Sakura looked at him and saw that his elbow was propped up on the sofa's arm, supporting the side of his face as he leaned on it.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you see? This is Uncle Fuji's way of making sure you're always going to be watched. Didn't you find it weird that he didn't send any bodyguards or maids with you?"

It was true. Sakura wondered about the same thing earlier. If her father was to be described, it was overprotective. He didn't just let her waltz around anywhere she liked without an escort.

"B-But-"

"I knew it was too good to be true." Sai said. He was getting bored. He was sure that his parents planned this along with Sakura's parents.

Sakura was red as a tomato. She was angry at her father for lying to her. She thought he trusted her to take care of herself. But no. he just had to pull something like this. Just when she thought she would be free…it was taken from her in an instant. Dammit! She hasn't even gone out with Sai without a chaperone. Not that they were dating, but it was getting old. She was no longer a child.

Tsunade watched Sakura's inner turmoil. She glared at Sai. He seemed unaffected by the glare that the older woman was giving him.

"Now Sakura, don't take it the wrong way. Your father is just making sure that you're going to be able to adjust, that's all."

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Sai gave her a bored glance. "Don't make yourself uglier."

Sakura abruptly stood up and grabbed Sai by the collar, effectively pulling him from his seat. "I'm not in the mood for your wise cracks." She hissed. Her entire school year was going down the drain, and she couldn't do anything about it. She had so many plans for this year. Now it was all going to be ruined because of this.

He smiled at her. "I'm serious. Your ugly face will be uglier if you keep that scowl on your face."

Sakura was about to slap his face but Tsunade stood up and held her hand before any damage could be done. she held Sakura since she was the one going ballistic.

"No fighting in _my _office."

"Let go of me!" Sakura shouted indignantly.

"Okay." Tsunade let her go and she fell on the sofa.

Sakura stood up and sat down crossing her legs while her arms where crossed over her chest. Her nose was turning slightly red. A sign that she was holding back tears.

Shizune watched the entire thing with a bored air.

"Calm down Sakura, if it makes you feel better I won't watch you with the cameras all the ti-" Tsunade immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

Shizune slapped her hand on her forehead.

Sai, who was trying to fix his loose tie and creases collar muttered a low 'Idiot'.

Giggling nervously, Tsunade gave Sakura and apologetic look. Sakura had a shocked look on her face. Tsunade raised her hands in defense. "They're for the school's security. Your father just asked me to-"

"Principal, I think you've said enough. I think it's best if I take over." Shizune cut in. it was bet to stop her from talking before she said anything she might regret later.

Tsunade gave her a grateful look. "Yeah. I think you should." She was never pretty good in dealing with an angered Sakura. It was her that usually got angry and Sakura was the one cowering in fear.

"Listen Sakura, as the principal said earlier, you're father is just making sure that you could adjust here. This is your first time in a school, there are bullies, fangirls, annoying teachers, etc. The point is, you're father is just making sure that you're going to be alright. And about why he sent you here, well we already told you that this school is one of the best. It is recognized around the world as one of the best. Do you understand now?"

Sakura sighed and looked away. "Well, does my mother know?"

"Of course she does. She was the one who thought of this in the first place." Tsunade said.

Looks like she wasn't left with any other choice.

"Fine. But what about Sai? He's been to school. Heck, he wasn't even home schooled, not once. Why can't he be the one to watch me?"

Sai snorted. "After you just attacked me? Not a chance." Sakura frowned.

"Well except for the fact that you two are friends and he'd probably let you off the hook without telling your parents? He's not in every class with you, so he can't watch you all the time." Shizune explained.

Tsunade watched Sakura's reaction in relief. Now she remembered why she kept Shizune. She may be a pain in the ass, especially with paperwork but she was dependable and a great negotiator.

"Okay then. But how long is this supposed to last?"

"It depends. It's your father's decision. But you know, if I tell him that you're behaving, well…" Shizune let the rest hang.

Sai and Tsunade gave Shizune a knowing look.

Tsunade smirked. What did she say-think about Shizune being a good negotiator?

Sai gave her a blank look but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

They knew what was happening. It goddamned obvious that even Sakura knew what was happening.

Bribery

Plain and simple

For some time Sakura had forgotten how much of a sadist Shizune can be. She could even be worse than Tsunade at times. Much worse. Looks like old traits were starting to resurface.

"Well?"

"Define behave."

Shizune smirked. "No fights, no pestering me or the principal and no unnecessary blabbering, I might add more, but for now that will suffice. Seems like a fair deal, doesn't it?"

"If I behave…you'd convince Dad?" she asked uncertainly.

"I never go back on my word."

The other two was having a hard time not to laugh. The deal was obviously in the bag.

"Shizune, why don't you give them their schedules?" Tsunade butted in with a smug grin on her face. With the deal that Shizune made she won't have to worry about someone barging into her office ever five minutes.

Shizune took two pieces of paper from the folder on the coffee table. She handed it to Sai and Sakura.

They checked their schedules.

**Sakura's**

08:00-09:00Homeroom (Hatake Kakashi) Room 25

09:00-09:20Algebra II & Geometry (Yuuhi Kurenai) Room 16

09:20-10:40Language (Umino Iruka) Room 32

10:40-11:40History (Hayate Gekkou) Room 14

11:40-12:45Lunch

12:45-01:45Biology (Maito Gai) Room 26

01:45-02:45Physical Education (Mitarashi Anko) 3rd Gym

02:45-03:45Music (Morino Ibiki) 2nd Music Room[M,W,F

Home Economics (Genma Shiranui) 4th Kitchen[T,Th

**Sai's**

08:00-09:00Homeroom (Hatake Kakashi) Room 25

09:00-09:20Algebra II & Geometry (Yuuhi Kurenai) Room 16

09:20-10:40History (Hayate Gekkou) Room 14

10:40-11:40Biology (Maito Gai) Room 26

11:40-12:45Lunch

12:45-01:45Language (Umino Iruka) Room 32

01:45-02:45Physical Education (Mitarashi Anko) 3rd Gym

02:45-03:45Music (Morino Ibiki) 2nd Music Room[M,W,F

Home Economics (Genma Shiranui) 4th Kitchen[T,Th

"Looks like we have the first two and last two subjects together." Sai commented.

"Yes, I can perfectly see that. Thank you very much. I'm not blind." Sakura answered sarcastically.

Sai smiled. "I didn't say you were…" Sakura blushed a little. Was he being sweet? No, he can't they were practically like siblings. It would be like incest!

"U-um-"

"…just ugly." He finished.

Sakura wanted to strangle him to death. If it wasn't for her deal with Shizune, she really would.

"I think you two should go now. it's already 08:10, you may still be able to attend your first period." Tsunade said handing each of them a pink note. "Just give these to your teacher."

"Where are we supposed to go exactly?" Sakura asked.

"The building behind this one. Your first period is with Hatake-san, right? He's at the 4th floor." Shizune said.

"Well, we should be on our way then." Sai said standing up.

They were already on the door when Tsunade called Sakura. Sakura turned around. "Huh?"

Tsunade grinned. "I think you may find a certain_ surprise_ here in the school."

Sakura quirked a brow. "Whatever."

Closing the door gently they made their way towards the elevator. Sai pressed a button by the side of the door and the doors opened.

Once they were inside Sakura started fidgeting with her ribbon.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked tiredly.

"I-Im s-sorry…for almost punching you there. I guess I lost my temper." She didn't dare look at his face, afraid to see him angry at her.

He sighed. "Actually, even if you did manage to hit me I don't think that it would have hurt."

Sakura smiled at him. It was his own way of saying sorry.

"So, what do you think Tsunade meant by this surprise?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I hope it isn't something bothersome though."

"Hopefully not."

They got out of the elevator and made their way out of the building. Sai was the one who was in front. Sai unexpectedly held her hand. Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"Hag, school is trouble. It's best to be careful."

"It's okay."

"You aren't used to people our age, and that's not going to help you." It was true. The only person her age that she's been close to was and still is him. Not that it's her fault, blame overprotective parents. She hasn't even been to a teenager's party her entire life. The only parties she ever attended were close friends and family gatherings. And when she attended those she always had Sai, her parents or maids with her.

Sakura mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, after being with you for such a long time I don't think anything could be worse."

Sai smiled at her. It was his creepy smile. "Believe me, there are more people much worse than me."

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Really."

They arrived in the sophomore's building. Sai walked in with her trailing close behind. The hallways were the same as the ones in the senior's building. They took the stairs since they didn't like elevators. The only reason they got in with Tsunade was because it was rude to decline, and that it was the top floor. But if it was only a few floors they preferred the stairs. It wasn't Claustrophobia. It was Sakura who originally hated elevators saying that they make people lazy and that she didn't trust steel boxes that was only supported by thin wires carrying her. Sai used to remind her that those 'thin wires' were thick steel cables, but nevertheless he got into the idea of using stairs.

They arrived in the fourth floor and Sai proceeded in looking for their classroom. When he was in front of the classroom Sai grabbed her hand again. "This is it. Ready?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N: So do you like it? Any question? I'll answer them as long as they don't spoil anything.**

**Review. I get totally ecstatic when I see people review my stories.**


	3. First Love?

**A/N: Third chapter is here! I want to thank my reviews from the chapter two. I would like to thank the following people: Itachi-is-mine, Sakubunny, ****xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, Anari Haruno, blossoms14, bluflamez, Emy-chan-tan-fan, himeyuzuki and kattylin. Your reviews are the source of my drive. Thank You. **

**For those who read Dawns are New Beginnings, don't worry I'm going to update this weekend, hopefully. I'm having trouble with the fighting scene, I suck at those kinds of stuff. (TT-TT)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First Love?**

Slowly, Sai opened the door to hell, well hell for him, but for Sakura it was like a whole new experience. He gave her a final glance before reaching for the doorknob.

Unknown to the Sakura, Sai hated school with a passion. Sometimes he just wished to be home schooled like her friend. In his last school he was the popular boy. He was smart, athletic, mysterious, had good looks and a very foul mouth. Many girls almost stripped naked in front of him just to get his attention. That was the main reason why he hated his last school. Hopefully though, this school would be different. Not for his sake but Sakura's. He didn't want her to experience the wrath of fangirls. When Shizune mentioned fangirls in her list of 'people to watch out from', he knew that Sakura didn't understand. Oh, he knew what that particular breed of females could do. He had experienced it first hand. He had been kidnapped, blindfolded and almost raped. Luckily his bodyguard Juugo saved him before anything happened. He was scarred for life. Of course Sakura didn't know this, she might have second thoughts about attending school if she did.

Just the memory of it sent tremors down his spine. Who would have thought that girls would go to such lengths just to lay a handsome guy?** (A/N: He's conceited, isn't he? Not that it isn't true though)**

Sakura who noticed his sudden shiver gave him a quizzical look. He nodded to show he was fine. He couldn't screw this up for her. He had to be strong, even if it meant his probable doom.

When he fully opened the door he was the first one to come inside. The students, well most of them were gripping on their desks very tightly as if resisting the urge to shout something while the teacher was in front reading a book. Wondering if he had the wrong room he decided to ask the teacher.

"Excuse me but is th-"

"Ha! He gets detention!" a boy with spiky blond hair shouted while he happily pointed at Sai.

Now Sai was really wondering whether he had the wrong room. Then he recognized the blond. He smirked.

"What are you talking about? Dickless?"

The blonde seemed stunned to hear the nickname. Then his eyes narrowed. "Oh…it's the other bastard."

A book was slammed down on the table. Everyone looked up to see that Kakashi had stopped reading, his orange little book was on top of his table.

"Naruto, no cursing in my class. You…" he pointed at Naruto then at Sai "..and you. Detention after classes this afternoon." He smiled under his mask. "I'm sure Ibiki's going to have fun."

Everyone in the class broke into a sigh of relief. Sai looked around confused. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to sit down. Naruto did so begrudgingly, muttering 'but I didn't lose' over and over again.

"So, you're the new student then? But I was informed of two…" Kakashi said rubbing his chin.

Sai went out again and when he came back he was pulling Sakura inside. Sakura had a neutral face but a slight blush could be seen on her face.

"Well, there are two of us now." Sai said.

"Alright then." Kakashi said. "Class these two are your new classmates, they're new here in K.A so make them feel like they belong-"

"_Will Mr. Hatake Kakashi in the sophomore building please go to the vice-principal's office. I repeat, Mr. Hatake Kakashi you are needed in the vice- principal's office."_

The sound of the P.A system was heard in the entire building.

Kakashi started rubbing the back of his head. "What does he want?" He wasn't late today so that man can't reprimand him for that, as a matter of fact he was _early_ today. _The_ Hatake Kakashi is never early, he only was today because the principal told him to welcome the two new students and threatened to kick his ass if he didn't. He turned to the two new students and sighed. He was going to have to leave the introductions to them.

"Okay, I'm going to be gone for a while so just introduce yourselves and seat at the two seats at the back."

Sai nodded.

Kakashi left them on the front of the class. The door was closed roughly. Now they were alone with about 30 more students.

Just great.

Sai turned to the class. There was really no need to introduce themselves now that the teacher was gone. The majority of the students had their attention on them. And from what he could see, the _dickless_ was eyeing him murderously. Deciding to get this over quickly he just stuck with his first name.

"Sai"

The way he said it was calm and suave that the girls at the front had blushes adorning their faces. They wouldn't faint for such a petty reason. It was shameful enough to be gossiping.

Noticing that Sakura was in a trance by looking around the room, he nudged her with his elbow lightly. Sakura looked around confused.

"Introduce yourself." Sai whispered.

Some students laughed at her obvious lack of attention. Her face and neck started heating up. Her first time here and she was already being laughed at.

"I-I'm S-Sa-kur-"

Before she could embarrass herself more, Sai decide to help her out.

"Sakura." He said for her. Relief washed over Sakura's face. He looked up at Sai and mouthed an inaudible thank you.

Pulling her across the room, they headed towards the back where the teacher told them to sit. When they passed the blond kid known as Naruto, he glared at Sai. Sai just gave him one of his fake smiles.

When they reached the back they seated themselves in the couple of unoccupied desk there. Sakura didn't know what to do so she turned to Sai and saw him putting his bag on the desk.

Sakura noticed that the Naruto kid who was glaring at Sai was now making his way towards their direction. Sai seemed oblivious to the upcoming blonde.

"Sai your friend is-" she was rudely interrupted when a hand was slammed down on Sai's desk. Many students' attentions were now on the Sai and Naruto.

Sai gave the boy a smile. Naruto seemed to become more pissed to see his smile.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!! Weren't you supposed to be in-whatever the name was-academy?!!"

Sai kept the smile on his face. "Shame on you. You don't even remember what school I'm from. I bet you didn't even remember who I was until I said my name. Yet, here you are harassing me."

Naruto reddened after what Sai said this.

Bingo.

He did forget who Sai was.

To hide his embarrassment, Naruto slammed his both his hands on Sai's desk. Sakura's ears were very painful by now.

"I don't need to remember your name!!! Probably because my brain keeps on remembering what you DID!!"

"You mean your brain is so small that it could only remember what I did?"

"Shut up!! You're DEAD."

Naruto was ready to pummel him. A pair of arms pulled the blonde by the shoulders. He tried to fight it off but he was overpowered by the other person. Sakura watched this from her seat. She looked up at the person who stopped the rampaging Naruto. She saw a handsome boy with a lazy look on his face, his hair was tied up high, sort of like a pineapple. The boy looked at Sai and muttered a low 'troublesome'.

"Let me GO Shikamaru!! That ass needs to be taught a lesson for what he did to me!!" Naruto shouted hysterically shouted at Shikamaru.

Sai took out a sketch pad and started sketching something, completely ignoring the berserk teenager yelling profanities at him.

Sakura pitied the blonde. He may seem like an idiot but he seemed really angry at Sai about something. "Sai?" Sai tilted his head to show he was listening. "I think you should apologize to him."

Sai's pencil ripped through the paper. Naruto looked at her incredulously, it was like he just noticed she was there.

With the fake smile plastered across his face Sai turned to her. "And why do you suggest I do that?"

Sakura frowned. "Because he's obviously upset about something, and _you_ seem to be the reason for it."

"It wasn't my fault I-"

"I don't care whose fault it is. Just apologize. Now. _His voice is so annoying_." She whispered the last part to him.

"Tsk" Sai then looked at Naruto. "Sorry" the way he said it though didn't seem sorry at all, but Naruto seemed to be content with it. He broke into a huge grin. They didn't notice that the WHOLE class' attention was now on them.

Shikamaru gave the class a brief glance. When they saw this they immediately looked at the board in front of the room, doing their best to ignore the interesting _thing_ going on at the back.

Naruto jumped toward Sakura's desk happily and held both her hands on his own. There was a twinkle in his eye that could be seen in children when you give them a treat. "Hi there, my name is Uzumake Naruto. I'm so happy to meet you."

"Haruno Sakura"

"Haruno?! Seriously?" he asked shaking her shoulders.

With the mention of her last name the class took small peaks towards them. All of them were thinking of the same thing. _Haruno? Where?_ Shikamaru looked surprised by it as well. He unexpectedly walked towards Sakura and tried to shake her hand in greeting, but it was a little hard considering that Naruto was still shaking her. "Nara Shikamaru."

"It's-a p-pleasure to meet y-you." Sakura was getting dizzy. She was seeing white clouds now.

Shikamaru gave Sai a look that said 'help her because I sure won't'.

A hand gripped Naruto's shoulder. "I would really appreciate it if you don't give her brain damage like yourself." Sai's voice was calm and he was smiling but there was an underlying threat in his words.

Naruto abruptly stopped his shaking. "Is she really a Haruno?"

Sai glanced at Sakura who was having a hard time trying to focus her eyes. "Yes, she is."

Letting out a low whistle, Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "Well it's good to know that they really exist. This is my first time meeting one."

"Shut up, don't be rude and return to your seat." Shikamaru ordered.

"But, I want to know more about Sakura. Wait." He left and took his seat and came back and sat in front of her desk. Shikamaru sighed and went back to his seat. Sai, seeing nothing wrong with this went back to his seat as well and started sketching again after ripping the torn paper from the pad.

"So, what school are you from?" Naruto started.

"I didn't really attend school. I was home schooled."

"Really? That must have been awful."

"Well, it was okay, I guess."

Naruto leaned closer to her. "So Sakura, how old are you?"

"Seventeen" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's great! I'm seventeen as well!"

"Hey Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What was happening before Sai interrupted the class. You shouted that he gets detention."

"Oh that, well you see, Kakashi-sensei likes to read that little book of his, and well…class gets in the way. So, he decided for us to play a game." He looked at Sakura to see if she was still interested. After seeing her eager face he continued. "He said whoever's voice he hears first, he would send to detention."

"What's so wrong about detention? If I'm not mistaken, it's just spending an hour in a room after class and possibly writing lines."

Naruto shook his head. "It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just that. But the person in charge of detention is _Morino Ibiki_, a former military captain. He's a slave driver. A harsh one."

"But don't you have detention with him this afternoon?"

Naruto's face immediately fell after the mention of his detention.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. After all, you have Sai with you."

"Oh, that's even better, having Sai and Ibiki-sensei in one room. Very peachy. Just do me a favor Sakura. If I don't survive, please pray for my soul."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him. Sai heard her laugh and looked up at them, when he saw why she was laughing he turned his attention back at his sketch book.

Sakura and Naruto were having a pleasant conversation when an indigo-haired girl came up at the side of her desk. Her hair was on a simple French braid and her rectangular glasses gave her a look of superiority. She held the grace and _air_ of a daughter from a wealthy and dignified family.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please return to your seat." It was an order even with the 'please'.

Naruto groaned. "Don't be impolite, were having a conversation here." he said mocking the girl with fake politeness.

The girl fixed her glasses. "Don't make this any trouble for both of us, Uzumaki. Just go back to your seat and behave."

"Yes _Miss Saitou_." Naruto said sarcastically. "I'll see you later Sakura."Naruto took his seat again and placed it back at his desk.

The girl known as Miss Saitou still didn't leave. Sakura looked around. Why did she make Naruto leave? There were plenty more students who weren't in their respective seats.

The girl on her side cleared her throat. Sakura gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of something."

The girl gave her a cool and calculating look. Without saying a thing to her, she left. Sakura was confused. What was that all about? She was about to ask Sai when the bell rang.

All the students stood up from their seats and picked up their bags. One by one they left the room. Sakura, Sai and the indigo-haired girl were the only ones left. If she didn't know any better she would say that the girl was waiting for them.

Sai picked up his bag and hers. Sakura gave her a thankful look. They were about to leave the room when the girl stopped them.

"Wait"

They turned around. The Saitou girl came to their side. She looked at Sai. "I'm going to talk to her first. You could go ahead, I'll take her to her second class."

Sai was hesitant to leave. He had a bad feeling with this girl. On the other hand, Sakura was curious as to what this girl wanted to talk to her about. She gave Sai a nod.

He was uncertain about leaving, but Sakura could take care of herself. And by the looks of this girl, she seemed civil enough not to harm Sakura. "I expect her to be there within 15 minutes."

"Don't worry, this would not take long."

"Go ahead Sai, I'll just meet you there."

He went out and reluctantly closed the door and headed for the next class.

Sakura faced the girl. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"First of all I would like to introduce myself. My name is Saitou Yuuka." She said

"My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura was about to shake hands with Yuuko when what the girl said let her forget about what she was about to do.

"You're not a Haruno."

_Excuse me? But what the hell are you talking about? _Sakura was tempted to voice out her thought but decided against it. Instead she quirked a brow "What made you think that?"

"I know _all _the Haruno family members, and I don't remember ever meeting you."

Now Sakura was just confused. How could this girl claim that she knows _her _entire family? That was just plain wrong. But this girl won't just go around claiming she knew the Haruno family members without any valid reason. It was possible that she really did know most of her family, and it was understandable that Saitou didn't know her since she was practically the unknown member of the family. Blame her parents for that. "You say you know all the Haruno family members, right?"

"Yes"

"How?"

Yuuka crossed her arms over her chest. "My family has served the Haruno clan for generations. I have been introduced to all the members of the family by the leader of the Haruno clan himself and his wife, Mr. Fuji Haruno and Mrs. Chihoko Haruno ." She said this with pride. Her eyes seem to glint at the memory. She must really have been honored, to think of her father and mother like some god.

_What exactly did Mom and Dad say to this girl to send them on her top most respected people?_

An image of her father singing the 70's disco beats with her mother came into Sakura's mind. She shivered involuntarily. Her parents may be viewed as cool and collected types by the community, but Sakura knew better. Her parents were nutshells who send their daughter to school and have some people spy on her.

"Well? Who are you?" Yuuka was getting impatient.

Sakura scratched the back of her head in a very unladylike way. She was getting uncomfortable with the situation. She wondered how this girl would react if she told him she's the daughter of her idols?

"Well, do you know their daughter?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

Yuuka lost her composure for a second, but regained it as fast as it left. This girl couldn't be, could she? Fixing her glasses that seemed to fog up she decided to confirm her suspicion. "You aren't implying that you're-"

"Well, I am."

Yuuka's mouth looked like a fly trap that Sakura was almost tempted to laugh.

"Are you r-really-" before she could finish Sakura fished out her wallet from her pocket and pulled out a picture. She showed it to Yuuka and watched as the girl's jaw seemed to go lower.

The picture that she showed Yuuka was like a mini family portrait.

Yuuka bowed her head low and started sweating like mad. "I'm sorry for being rude. I shall accept any punishment from you."

Sakura waved her hand in front of her. "There's no need for that. It was all just a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

Yuuka looked up at her and held her hand, just like Naruto did earlier. "Oh, you are so forgiving just like your parents."

Sakura was getting uncomfortable again. This girl has major bipolarity issues.

"Why don't you just help me towards my next class?" Sakura asked.

"O-Of course. I'm sorr-"

"What's going on here? Shouldn't you two be in class?" the voice that interrupted them was smooth and cool.

Since Sakura's back was facing the door she didn't see who it as, but Yuuka had a good view of the intruder. She watched as Yuuka's eyes widened and she reverted back to her cool self.

"Oh, good morning vice-president. I didn't know you were here today." Yuuka said pleasantly.

"Second period started five minutes ago." Sakura heard the velvety voice again. She didn't dare face the owner of the voice afraid that if she turned around she may be disappointed with what the owner of the voice looked like.

"Eep. Sakura what class have you got?"

"Algebra II and Geometry with Miss Yuuhi Kurenai."

"I have Music class." Yuuka looked at the person behind Sakura. "Vice-president, do you think you could take her there?"

"Just hurry up." The voice was impatient.

"Thanks" she turned to Sakura. "Tell that boy you were with that I'm sorry for not taking you there myself."

"It's okay, you seem you be in a hurry."

"Okay then, this is the vice-president of the Student Council, Uchiha Sasuke."

When Sakura turned around she couldn't help but gasp weakly. This man seemed very _familiar_…and cold. But there was no denying that he was the prettiest thing she's ever seen in her entire life.

He skin tone was like Sai's. His chiseled face was the absolute exemplar for perfection. But what caught Sakura's most attention were the eyes. They seemed to pull her into a dark and mysterious dimension where you could easily get lost.

Her heart skipped a beat at that very moment.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Is my updating slow or fast? If it's too slow just tell me. And if it's too fast…well, I'll try to slow it up a bit. **

**Itachi in the next chapter!! (Warning: I love Itachi, therefore he won't be a bad guy in this fic) **

**Remember, the more you review, the more energy I get to type, so yeah, I'm basically telling you guys to review.**

**Until the next chapter! Ja ne**


	4. Friends of my friend

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here. Someone asked me in the last chapter what Sai and Sakura's relationship is. Well, they've been friend since they've been in diapers and yes, he is rich.**

**As promised, Itachi is here! Though his part in this chapter is small, I promise that he will be showing up more in future chapters.**

**I also gave Sai a last name here. **

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I just hope that Sakura and Sasuke end up together.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Friends of my friend**

The Uchiha brothers' audible footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway. Their footsteps were crisp and professional, a kind you wouldn't usually find in high school students. They wore the same uniform issued to the students in the school, though their cuffs had a small Uchiha symbol on them indicating who the owners were.

Walking side by side their eyes studied every inch of the hallway they pass.

Uchiha Itachi. President of the student council. Known for his quiet and calm exterior. Many words describe the Uchiha prodigy; he was intelligent, aloof, and overconfident. He has the gift of getting people's respect even when he's wearing the most unprofessional clothes ever imaginable, the affection of many females as well. With long blackish brown hair tied in a low ponytail, he was labeled as one of the most gorgeous guys in K.A.

Uchiha Sasuke. Vice-president. His face was like a copy of his brother at first glance.**(A/N: Which basically means he's also hot as hell) **He had a calm exterior like his older brother, but underneath all the iciness was a hot-headed demon who doesn't like it when things don't go his way. He was shorter than his brother by 3 centimeters. He had spiky hair which sticks out at the back, this was why he was called a rebel. It wasn't his fault . No matter how hard he tries to comb it, it never flats out like his brother's. One distinct feature his brother never has and never ever will was the sneer, yes, he does that, quite well actually. He had the natural talent of making him seem like god and making others feel like shit. His brother never approved of the sneer, always commenting that he looked like a smiling donkey.Just like his brother, he was also labeled as one of the most desirable guys in K.A.

A sad fate the two brothers share. Being craved by most of the female population in K.A. even though the girls were discreet with their show of affection it was still very obvious for the two brothers.

To put it simply, they were highly arrogant, beautiful, conniving and spoiled little devils whose words were like a mandate. Actually they are, Uchiha commandments, was what it was called through time. Ever since they took the positions of president and vice president they've been the law of the school, aside from the principal of course.

Even their close friends fear of calling them anything unfit for an Uchiha. Only a certain blonde had the guts to call them names, insulting ones at that. But the Uchiha brothers were very forgiving on his part. They always say that you don't argue with a mentally challenged idiot unless you were one yourself.

As to the reason why they were walking the hallways instead of being in class, well, as the president and vice president, they entrusted themselves with the job of personally checking the school's facilities. Of course it's been checked by maintenance already, but with their meticulous nature, they always go all-out for flawlessness, nothing less. Everything has to be working or else some asses were going to be fired.

Even with their looks, especially Sasuke's, being the rebel type that he was, they both strive for perfection. Everything must be in order.

They check the 5 buildings every month. This tradition started when Itachi was a freshman and he was elected as president. When his younger brother joined the school he was voted as vice president, thus he joined in his older brother's little tradition.

Since they were only in the second week of school, everything was still functioning properly.

Itachi stopped. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Second period is about to start, nothing seems to be wrong, we'll just continue to check this afternoon. Please leave this in Kakashi's desk." He said handing Sasuke a small folded paper.

Sasuke raised a brow. His brother gave him an innocent look.

Sasuke took the piece of paper dejectedly.

"Thank little brother, I knew I could count on you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever" Sasuke left Itachi without another word. Heading for the exit, Sasuke had his back straight as if an invisible ruler was put on his back. His walk was elegant and dignified, but there was a stiffness in him that could only be seen by the people whose known him for years. He was uncomfortable with his surroundings…how paranoid.

Itachi watched his brother's retreating back. He shook his head. "Little brother, when will you ever get laid?" Itachi smirked. Probably never, with the way his brother has been acting, only a very persistent female could get under his skin.

Che, like a girl like that would come.

After he was sure that his brother was already out of sight, he headed towards the exit. Looking left and right he checked if there were any people around, when he was sure there was none, he went towards the garden. It was a shortcut towards the senior's building and the clubs' building. Instead of going to the seniors' building though, he made his way towards the clubs' building.

There were no students there on Monday mornings.

A little nap won't hurt.

Xxx

Sasuke couldn't shake off the feeling that his brother was up to something weird. They always finish the rounding the school in the morning. Why would he suggest finishing it in the afternoon? His brother was truly bizarre.

He headed towards the sophomore's building, purposely taking slow strides. He didn't want to go to class yet, it was boring. Even though he was acting childishly he didn't care. Nobody should endure hours of just sitting on a chair while listening to stupid boring lectures. Maybe he should consider going to the clubs' building for a short rest-

Whoa!

Hold up

He was starting to think like a certain lazy ass. Not good. If his brother ever found out, he would rub it in his face for the entire school year. _The _Uchiha Sasuke, acknowledged as student of the year with his outstanding performance and never relenting interest in his studies last year, was thinking of skipping class?

No

He mustn't think like that. He had to be like his brother. Perfect. His brother wouldn't even dream of skipping class. **(A/N: Insert Itachi sneezing)** What was he thinking? Though he was too proud to admit it, he secretly idolized his brother. And one of his dreams was to follow on his brother's footsteps.

He arrived at the sophomore's building ten minutes before second period started. His second period was with Yuuhi Kurenai, at least he wouldn't have to endure looking at Kakashi while he read his porn during Homeroom. Though Kurenai was strict, she still kept a more respectable image than the porn-loving teacher.

His eyebrow twitched as he thought of Kakashi. How could the school tolerate that kind of behavior? Bringing porn in school was absurd. It was totally disgraceful, and the fact that he was one of the students' most favorite teacher meant that he had a great influence over the way the students think.

He imagined a future where every person he passed had their faces buried in an orange little book. He cringed.

Disgusting

When he got at the 4th floor where Kakashi's classroom was, he heard voices inside. There shouldn't be any students here, they all went down to the other classrooms for second period. He was just supposed to leave a message from Itachi on Kakashi's desk. Maybe it was a notice on his porn. Sasuke scoffed. Like Itachi would stop Kakashi from reading porn when he reads that disgusting book himself. That was one quality of Itachi that he didn't want to acquire, his brother may be great and all, but being Kakashi's student for God knows how many years he tended to get pick some things from the teacher, and they weren't good ones.

Deciding to enter the room he saw Saitou Yuuka, treasurer of the student council, Ms. High and Mighty, bowing in apology to a certain someone whose back was turned to him. They were supposed to be in class, not chatting here, no matter how important their topic may be.

"O-Of course. I'm sorr-"

"What's going on here? Shouldn't you two be in class?" he interrupted them.

He watched as Yuuka's eyes widened. Inside he was grinning in satisfaction. People here fear him, and it added to his already inflated ego. The girl that Yuuka was apologizing to still hasn't turned.

"Oh, good morning vice-president. I didn't know you were here today." Yuuka said pleasantly, but he wasn't fooled. She was nervous at being seen outside of classes when it already started. She was an honor student like himself, being caught like this was not good for her image.

"Second period started five minutes ago." Sasuke said

"Eep. Sakura what class have you got?" Yuuka asked nervously.

"Algebra II and Geometry with Miss Yuuhi Kurenai." The girl answeres. _Sakura? Wasn't there supposed to be a new student with that name?_ He thought to himself. Figures, that's why he couldn't recognize her, with that hair he could spot her from a huge crowd in an instant, but wasn't the new student suppose to be the Haruno? Is this her?

"I have Music class." Yuuka looked at him pleadingly. "Vice-president, do you think you could take her there?"

He really considered turning it down, but being the perfect gentleman that he is, he couldn't. "Just hurry up." The way he spoke betrayed his impatience.

"Thanks" Yuuka turned to the girl. "Tell that boy you were with that I'm sorry for not taking you there myself."

_Boy?_ Oh yeah, the Haruno kid was going to transfer with the Yoshida guy, what was his name? He was sure that he was introduced to the heir of the Yoshida Groups at a party before…oh, yeah. Sai. Yoshida Sai.

"It's okay, you seem you be in a hurry." The Haruno kid said.

"Okay then, this is the vice-president of the Student Council, Uchiha Sasuke." Yuuka said introducing him.

The girl slowly turned around. He expected her to be beautiful, damn, her whole family was beautiful. But beautiful didn't do her any justice. She was breathtaking. Large innocent emerald orbs looked up at him. He saw her eyes flash with admiration. He wasn't surprised, he was gorgeous. **(A/N: Arrogant little bastard, isn't he?)**

"You must be Haruno Sakura then?"

Sakura was startle that he knew her name. "How d-did-"

"I'm informed of the new students that arrive in this school." Sasuke said simply.

Her lips formed an 'o'

He almost rolled his eyes. This girl was childish, he could just imagine how she's going to fair the whole school year. She was no doubt a naïve little girl. What a waste, with those looks…

"I'll be going now. I'll see you two later." Yuuka said. She bowed at Sakura. "I'll hope to see you at lunch."

Sasuke lifted a brow. Did _the_ Shitou Yuuka just bow down like that? He could understand bowing in apology, but bowing like that meant that she respected this girl, heck, even he and his brother never got Shitou to bow to them, but this girl… Why? Was it because this girl was a Haruno?

Then he remembered. The Shitou family served the Haruno family devotedly for ages. It was one of those debts that you have to one family that happened ages ago. Even with their current social standing, they still think they owe a debt to the Harunos, it may have been repaid many times already but the Shitou's pride won't let them to just let it go. If he remembered correctly his father told him about the Shitou and Haruno family relationship, and how this girl's great-grandfather saved the head of the Shitou family. After that the Shitou family vowed to serve the Harunos forever.

How typical.

Sakura thanked Yuuka.

Yuuka left the room in a rush.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. She eyed him warily. "Shouldn't we be heading to class?"

He turned and headed for the door. "Follow me."

They walked through the hallway in an awkward silence. Sakura walked beside him.

"Um, Uchiha-san…" he gave her a sideway glance. "I was just wondering where the classroom is."

"It's just a floor below." He said smoothly.

"If that's the case, then I think I should go there by myself, you're also late for your class already."

He smirked. This is the time where he should put his charm in use; he needed to be ready, if this girl was an enemy, it was best to be prepared. "It's no problem, you're lucky, my second period is also with Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

He gave her his famous smirk, the smirk that made dozens of girls swoon in an instant. She blushed lightly, aside from that; she didn't have any heavy reaction. He frowned. That tactic was a hundred percent foolproof. She should be on his feet by now.

Sakura noticed his frown and became slightly nervous. "What's wrong?"

He smiled at her. "It's nothing. I just remembered something."

"Oh"

They used the stairs to get down in which Sakura was grateful. When they arrived at the 3rd floor Sakura looked at the hallway.

Empty

They really were late. How nice. First day and late for two periods already. She looked at Sasuke who looked straight ahead. _Let's just hope that he has enough authority to excuse my lateness. _

When they arrived at the right room, Sasuke motioned for her to wait first.

_Not again. First Sai, now him. Must they always baby me?_

Even though her insides were protesting, she let him go in first. She waited for a few moments before Sasuke went out again and told her that it's okay to come in. Sasuke went to his seat leavingher to face the teacher alone.

When she got in she was greeted by a strict-looking teacher. She had long wavy black hair that reached the bottom of her back. Her red eyes studied her as she went to her desk. She felt uncanny by the look the teacher was giving her, but she was intent in showing that she was well-bred, so she walked with grace; not letting her head look down and her back straight.

Suddenly, all etiquette lessons she had flashed through her mind. This was the right time to prove herself, she made a fool of herself in Kakashi's class. She needed to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen here.

This teacher is one of the kinds of people her parents told her to watch out for. Just by looking at her teacher, she could tell that she was from a high-class family. Her mere presence was enough to convince her of that. She needed to make sure that she didn't disgrace her family's name or there would be hell to pay.

Sakura gave her teacher a polite bow. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm new here." she kept a convincing smile plastered on her face. Being friends with Sai had more perks than one.

The teacher gave her a smile of approval. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Please go to the available seat on the back."

Sakura made her way to the back. She noticed that some girls were glaring at her, though they did it prudently, her sharp eyes caught them. She just gave them a smile. Her father always told her not to judge people by their looks, no matter how ill-bred they may be on first impressions.

She saw Sai at the back. He gave her a nod and motioned for the seat beside him. They were seatmates yet again. She had a strong feeling that this was Tsunade's orders.

She sat on her chair quietly. She found her bag slung over the chair. She gave Sai a grateful smile. He saw this and smiled back at her.

For a whole period they listened as Kurenai gave her lesson. She was a good teacher who knew her subject quite well. The way she taught them was firm; she made sure that she always had their attention. But even though she was strict she still held a gentleness that set them at ease. No one even dared to talk nonsense in her class.

Sakura decided then and there that Yuuhi Kurenai was her favorite teacher.

When the bell rang, all students stood up and took their bags.

"Hag"

Sakura gave Sai a look telling him not to call her that in public. He just shrugged. "Habit"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Why didn't Saitou bring you here?"

"Oh, she was late already and we just happened to meet Uchiha-san there so we decided that he be the one to show me here."

Sai looked at Sasuke who was slinging his bag on his shoulder. "So you've met Uchiha then?"

"Yeah"

Sai brought his eyes back to her. "Was he nice?"

He was so serious that Sakura raised a brow. "Yes, he was polite. Why do you ask?"

He just smiled at her. "Good"

"I've got History next, yours is Language, right?"

She nodded.

Sai beckoned for a girl with shoulder length lavender hair to come to them. The girl was about the same height as Sakura. When she was near enough, Sakura noticed that her eyes had no pupil.

Hyuuga

"This is Hyuuga Hinata. I asked her to show you around. Her schedule before lunch is similar to yours, so I thought it was appropriate."

Sakura shook hands with the girls. Hinata just gave her a timid smile.

"I'll be glad to show you around, Haruno-san." Her voice was soft and almost inaudible.

"Thank you. I just hope that it won't be trouble for you."

"It isn't any trouble."

"I'll talk to her first Hinata, can you wait outside please?"

Hinata nodded and left them. Sakura noticed that the only people left in the room was a long-haired blonde, Uchiha Sasuke, a boy with brown hair and two triangles on his cheeks and them.

"You can trust Hinata." Sai said.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Just making sure. Anyway, I'll introduce you to several people at lunch, I told them that we'll join their table."

"You have friends here?" Sakura asked amused.

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends, more like…acquaintances. I've met them in gatherings that I attended. We share mutual respects for each other."

"Just like Naruto?"

Sai smiled. "He's a…different case."

"Okay, I understand. I'll just meet you at lunch."

When Sakura went outside, she saw Hinata standing beside the door waiting patiently. They made their way to the fifth floor using the stairs. When they got there she repeated what she did in Kurenai's room. She introduced herself confidently. She was seated next to Hinata. The same thing happened in History.

After History, Hinata showed her the way to the cafeteria. Along the way there she received several stares from other students. She just ignored them and walked with her head held high.

The cafeteria was huge. There were several round tables. When she asked Hinata why they were round she just said that it avoids any misunderstandings in rank. She spotted Sai sitting in a table occupied by several other people. She recognized Naruto and Shikamaru. There were several others. The boy with the red triangles on his cheeks, a plump boy and a bun-haired girl were there as well.

Sai let her seat beside him while Hinata sat beside the bun-haired girl.

"Before we eat, this is Haruno Sakura." Sai said pointing at her.

She received nods of acknowledgement.

"You've already met Naruto and Shikamaru so that only leaves Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Tenten. Tenten's a senior, she just prefers to have lunch here according to Shikamaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Hey, Sakura, how do you know Yoshida here?" Tenten asked.

"We're childhood friends."

"Really? I always thought that he wasn't the kind of person to get close to anybody. Especially with that rotten attitude of his" Kiba said. Several nods were seen. Sakura let out a giggle.

Sai's lip twitched. "Watch it, canine boy."

"I agree with Kiba. When I first met you I thought I saw another teme." Naruto said.

Tenten laughed. "They have their similarities alright."

"I agree with Tenten." Hinata said shyly.

"Except that Sasuke is more vocal with his feelings." Choji said between munches.

"Troublesome. Of course he won't be very vocal with us. We just met him two months ago." Shikamaru said.

"I met him three years ago." Naruto said.

"Yes, and the day I met you is the day I really regret on having." Sai said.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I was right! You're also a teme!"

"Keep your voice down. The whole school could hear you." Tenten hissed.

A lady with a lunch uniform approached their table. She had a smile on her face. "What would you all be having?"

Sakura and Sai raised a brow. Is this like a restaurant?

Hinata just ordered for them since they didn't hear the lady ask for their orders.

Sai looked at Tenten questioningly. "I didn't know it was like that here."

She gestured to Shikamaru who had his face buried in his arms. His eyes were closed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Kiba laughed. "Well, ever since he joined the student council he proposed the idea of having waitresses here since he was too lazy to wait in line. It was accepted almost immediately, apparently even the president and vice president wanted this done sa well, they were just _shy._ This way is better if you ask me."

"Oh" Sai and Sakura said at the same time.

Sakura was becoming interested in the student council. "Uchiha-san is part of the student council as well, right?"

"Which one?" Chouji asked

"There's more than one?"

"Two" Hinata put in.

"And they're both temes."

"They're also the Gods of this school." Kiba said.

"You guys don't seem too fond of them." Sakura commented.

Sai patted her head. "That's because they're, for a lack of better term, asses."

Shikamaru raised his head and looked behind Sakura and Sai. "Well, speak of the devil, looks like one is here."

They all turned around and faced cold onyx orbs.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Sasuke didn't do much here but I'll put more next chapter. **

**I think I would be able to update this weekend or next week. A problem came up with my sister. We have to fix it first. College and boyfriend stuff. –rolls eyes- my parents are super strict. I think my sister is going to drop out.**

**Review**


End file.
